Makino (2013 TV series)/Synopsis
The story of the galactic, tyrannical despot Makino, creator and master of the Ultralinks, from the 2013 Max Steel reboot series. Background Creation Many eons ago, an alien scientist was working on a project involving floating technology, and eventually created Makino, the first Ultralink, being created to absorb and expand. The scientist’s assistant warned him about Makino, that he was too powerful and must be destroyed. However, the scientist ignored him, saying Makino couldn’t be destroyed due to him being programmed to regenerate and find a host. Soon, Makino became so intelligent up to the point he could understand right from wrong, and discovered his immense abilities. Afterwards, he forcefully linked with his creator, and killed his robotic assistant, who tried to escape Makino. Conquest of Destruction Eventually, Makino would create more and more Ultralinks (including Steel (real name: N'Baro Atksteel X377), Torbolt, Plaztek, Avatak, and millions of other Ultralinks), and eventually created an army of them. Using them and the Alphalink he built, he sadistically consumed more and more planets and destroyed countless lives. He himself has made a motto which most of the Ultralinks would use: “For the Glory of Makino!“, and the crimes he has committed eventually lead to the creation of the Black Star Council, an organization bent down on capturing and imprisoning Ultralinks. On his attack on the homeworld Takion (and the alien race living there, the Takions), one of his Ultralinks, Steel, redeems himself by saving a Takion alien named Ja'em Mk'rah from a Giant Centipede Monster (an Ultralink linked with a centipede-like monster) by linking with him. They fought the Ultralinks together as a team, but it was eventually too late; soon, Makino had used his Alphalink to absorb the planet of Takion. After that, Mk'rah and Steel came to planet Earth (our home planet), which was Makino’s next target. Once on Earth, the organization N-Tek was founded by Ja'em Mk'rah, Forge Ferrus, and Miles Dread. Soon, N-Tek was fighting off against the Ultralinks, and almost failed. However, Mk'rah and Steel fought against the Ultralinks and were able to defeat them easily. Enraged, Makino left Earth, and went about absorbing other planets before he found the right moment to attack Earth once again. After Ja'em Mk'rah was seemingly destroyed in an experiment gone wrong because of Miles Dread (who became a traitor to N-Tek), he was floating in space. Eventually, Makino found him, imprisoned him, and used him as the Alphalink's energy source ever since then until 16 years later when Max Steel showed up. ''Max Steel'' Season 1 ''Thanks, I Think'' The show takes place 16 years later. Makino never appears in this episode; however, he is mentioned by Steel while Sydney (one of Max McGrath's friends) talks about Max Steel's enemies. ''Earth Under Siege, Part Two'' Makino finally makes his debut in this episode. He is first being seen as a hologram, praising Miles Dread (who is inside a Makino Ship that has entered Earth) for being loyal to him, and not knowing Dread would betray him, says he will be spared from Earth's absorbsion, with Dread lying that all he's ever wanted was to survive the Ultralink attack. However, the alarm buzzes, and Air Elementor sees that N-Tek has returned to their battle positions. Makino says the Ultralinks are ready to absorb Earth. Later on, Makino off-screen gives Miles Dread the Makino Mode (which is more powerful that Dread's Turbo Energy Mode. (It is unknown how he did it though, seeing that he was in the Alphalink, and Dread was in the Makino Ship.) Using this form, Dread tries to destroy Max Steel, but Steel takes control of Max and pretends to turn back to Makino and follow Dread's footsteps, only to turn Max Steel (himself and Max) into the Turbo Cannon Mode, thus knocking Dread into the Shield Generator, thus destroying it. However, Dread survives this. Makino finally appears physically, but he is still inside the Alphalink, which is attacking a planet. Miles Dread now arrives as a hologram, saying the Ultralinks have suffered a setback. Makino agrees that N-Tek was stronger than anticipated, but for now on, he and his Ultralink army will not stop attacking Earth until it is no more. Season 2 ''Ultralink Invasion, Part One'' While Miles Dread talks to Jason Naught about their plan, Makino shows up as a hologram, and Dread calls him, "Master Makino". Makino angrily tells Dread not to fail him. Then, Makino disappears. ''Ultralink Invasion, Part Two'' Makino appears once again as a hologram, and Dread tells him that N-Tek captured the 4th Ultralink. Makino orders Dread to attack Max Steel, and threatens to kill him. ''Dredd Ascendant'' On a Makino Ship, Makino himself first appears as a hologram and speaks with Miles Dread, Jason Naught, and some Ultralinks, about defeating N-Tek, and tells Dread that his assistance in helping him has been noted, but he can annihilate the world without Dread's help. After a brief moment, he tells Air Elementor to lead the assault on destroying Max Steel and N-Tek, but after he takes care of Dread and Naught. Air Elementor tries to stop them both, but they escape. While watching a battle down an N-Tek, Miles tells Makino that the Elementor and his Ultralinks aren't being good at their job. Makino, in fury, says he underestimates him, and the battle is far from over. After seeing Max Steel had won the battle, Dread asks Makino to consider an alliance, but the latter refuses the deal, saying he doesn't trust him. Dread tries to manipulate Makino by saying he doesn't trust him either, but if they work together, they can finally destroy Max Steel for good. However, Makino tells him that after defeating N-Tek, the alliance is over. Dread tells Makino he looks forward to working with him, and says he has some Ultralinks to "rescue". At the end of the episode, Makino orders to prepare the Alphalink, which then absorbs the hopeless planet. ''Full Metal Racket'' Makino, as a hologram, watches a video about Max Steel fighting off and defeating Earth Elementor. Meanwhile, an Ultralink named Metallak arrives, promising him he will destroy the hero. Makino explains he has destroyed countless planets and civilizations, but two planets have resisted them like no others: Takion and Earth. He also reveals that Steel has made his home on Earth, and linked with a human (Max McGrath) to become the hero known as Max Steel. Metallak angrily complains about destroying Steel. However, Makino warns Metallak about Miles Dread, saying he is currently an ally, but is dangerous. Metallak exclaims the Ultralinks’ motto, and Makino disappears. After that, Metallak goes to a pyramid in the Americas, and links with the statue on top of the pyramid, and he becomes Metal Elementor. ''Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon'' Makino appears as a hologram, telling two Ultralinks (including the Elementors) that his arrival on Earth is earlier than expected, and tells Miles Dread that when he arrives, they will finally meet face-to-face. After that, Dread and the Ultralinks exclaim, “For the Glory of Makino!“, and Dread walks off. However, Makino tells the Ulralinks to keep a close watch on Dread because he wants to know his every move. Then, Makino disappears. ''The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah'' Makino is seen as a hologram, complaining to Metal Elementor that even though he was there, Max Steel is still alive, and angrily asks if that is how he serves him. However, Metal Elementor says he lives to serve him, promising that he will cover the Earth as done with countless other planets. However, they then both see three Ultralinks (including Prism Link), who have just entered the room. Metal Elementor asks if their mission in rendering Max Steel defenseless was a success, and one of them says it was a complete success. Then, Metal Elementor tells so to Makino. At the end of the episode, Makino tells Metal Elementor he failed him for not destroying Max Steel. Despite Metal Elementor promising Makino it will not happen again, the latter says he will take command of his Destroyers personally. Then, Metal Elementor asks how that is possible, as Makino is still light years away. However, the latter says he will be on Earth sooner than he thinks. ''Makino Strikes, Part One'' Makino finally appears once again physically, inside the Alphalink, and can be seen holding a hologram of Earth, crushing it with his hand. Soon, Makino tells Metal Elementor and Miles Dread that he is within range to open a wormhole to Earth, and tells them to prepare their forces for his arrival there. He then chuckles and starts to use the Alphalink to open the wormhole. He is able to do so, and teleports from the Alphalink to a Makino Destroyer above Earth where Dread, Metal Elementor, Prism Link, and other Ultralinks are located, laughing maniacally. Metal Elementor immediately bows down to Makino after this. Dread tries to greet him, but Makino demands him to be quiet. Then, he gives everyone else onboard a mission: they must destroy the heroic organization N-Tek, and then take Max Steel to him so he can take him and crush him completely. Makino reappears at N-Tek’s base, where he sadistically watches as an Ultralink who linked with Forge Ferrus (N-Tek’s leader) leads an army against N-Tek. N-Tek opens fire against the Ultralinks, but they are able to destroy the heroic organization’s defense systems, and the Ultralink linked with Forge Ferrus tries to enter the base, but N-Tek’s weapons-expert, Berto, was able to freeze all of the blast door codes. The Ultralink linked with Forge complains to Makino that he can’t open the door, but the latter says he himself can. Using his own hands, Makino rips apart a piece of rock hiding N-Tek’s base, allowing Dread and the Ultralinks to enter and infiltrate it. From his aircraft, Jefferson Smith, a member of N-Tek, fires at Makino, but he loses control as Makino tears it apart from the inside. However, Smith survives this. An N-Tek tank fires at Makino as well, but he tosses it down to where Max Steel is. He posthaste recognizes Steel, and tosses Max Steel and their vehicle to a far distance, saying he is going to enjoy destroying Max Steel. Makino then modifies himself with rocket boosters he made with the scrap from some N-Tek vehicles, and flies off to destroy Max Steel for good. Max Steel gets out of the damaged vehicle, but Makino confronts them. The former goes into Turbo Strength Mode, and the two go into a brief one-on-one duel combat. Then, Max Steel goes into Turbo Speed Mode, and then Turbo Cannon Mode, knocking Makino on the ground. However, Makino quickly recovers, and Max Steel then goes into Turbo Flight Mode, but he is being chased by Makino. Max McGrath ends up being distracted on the phone after one of his friends in high school, Sydney, calls him, which, even after the conversation on the phone is finished, allows Makino to fly up, appear in front of him, and knocks him unconscious. Meanwhile, Steel tries to wake him up, but they fall into a lake. Makino, believing Max Steel to be dead, laughs wickedly, and mocks them, saying if they are humanity’s greatest hope, they would surely be disappointed. However, Max Steel goes into Turbo Cannon Mode, but fails to knock him down. Makino then tells Max Steel that nothing will stop his absorption and destruction of Earth. Makino continues to attack Max Steel, and starts torturing them, and taunting them so that they couldn’t save N-Tek from its destruction nor its members. However, Max Steel goes into Turbo Speed Mode, and runs around Makino. This causes a whirlwind, and Max Steel goes into Turbo Flight Mode, and then into Turbo Cannon Mode, thus knocking him down again. However, just as it seems Makino is defeated, he grabs Max Steel by the chest and starts brutalizing them, commenting on how he likes to tease his prey before crushing them. After that, Makino decides to dissect Steel. He takes Steel with him, but an Ultralink hunter named Ven-Ghan teleports both Makino and Steel into an icy place. Once there, he says he and Steel can get reacquainted, before flying off with him. ''Makino Strikes, Part Two'' ''Got Turbo Star'' In this episode, Makino is revealed to be still alive, even though he was thrusted back into the Alphalink, and the portal closes. He appears as a hologram to Dread, saying he will exterminate him first. ''Reprogrammed'' ''Final Countdown, Part One'' In the two-part series finale, Makino and his forces finally arrive on Earth. N-Tek prepares for the fight with the Makino in order to prevent him from consuming the planet. ''Final Countdown, Part Two'' Animated Films ''The Wrath of Makino'' ''Turbo-Warriors'' In this short film, a headpiece similar to Makino's can be seen in Team Turbo's base. However, this is not Makino's headpiece, as he has been destroyed for good, so this is probably from another Ultralink that may have looked just like Makino. Category:Synopsis